Two lost souls, coming together
by canadian-lover
Summary: Ted and Maryse have recently gone through really bad break ups. What will happen when they meet? Ted/Maruse
1. Chapter 1

Ted and Maryse had just gone through really bad breakups and they were lost. Maryse and Miz dated for 8 months until the day where he cheated on her with Kelly Kelly. Ted just went through a nasty divorce.

Maryse was walking down the hotel hallway, texting Michelle. Her eyes were glued to her phone when all of a sudden she bumped into Ted. Ted had just gotten a hot cup of coffee and spilled it all over himself when he crashed into Maryse.

"Oh my God!" Maryse said, putting her phone into her pocket. "I am SO sorry!"

"It's alright." Ted said with a smirk.

Maryse started to rub her hands all over Ted's chest, where the coffee was spilled, she didn't have a napkin, so her hands were the next best thing. Although, they didn't do much.

"Have we met before?" Ted asked, while Maryse was "cleaning" him up.

"Uh, I don't think so, I'm Maryse." She said.

"Ted."

"How about you come to my room, it's right here," Maryse said pointing to her door, "there are a few towels." Maryse got her key out and opened the door wide.

"Sure" Ted said, walking in. "So, you're staying here alone?"

"Yeah…" Maryse said getting a towel, "I don't have anyone to room with at the moment."

Ted was curious as to why, but he didn't want to be nosy. Maryse looked like she was in her own world anyways. Maryse tossed the towel to Ted and went to lay down on her bed. Ted patted the towel on himself.

"You alright there?" Ted asked.

"Yeah, I'm just…" Maryse stopped, not wanting to share details about her breakup.

"You're just what?"

"Annoyed, upset, devastated."

Ted came and sat down next to Maryse on the bed. "I know we just met and all," Ted said, "but if you ever need anyone to talk to, you can always talk to me. I'm two doors down."

Maryse looked up and smiled, "Thanks."

"Well, I should go." Ted said, getting up, "I'll see you around?"

Maryse paused for a second and looked into his eyes, "I hope so."

Ted walked over to his room, humming. When he walked inside Cody gave him the strangest look.

"What?" Ted asked, as he was taking his shoes off.

"Well for starters you're humming." Cody exclaimed.

"Is that a crime?"

"Well, no, but you haven't been in the best mood since your divorce. You've been moping around for days and all of a sudden you're humming…it's nice. But what happened to your shirt?" Cody asked.

"I bumped into someone."

"Who?" Randy said as he walked into their room.

"Just a girl." Ted said, taking off his shirt.

Randy and Cody looked over at each other, confused. Ted usually tells them what's going on in his life. But this girl had to be something good, they thought. Ted only hums when he is extremely happy and he was humming really loud.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Randy and Cody were getting ready so they could go down and eat breakfast. Ted was still asleep, so they decided to let him rest; he had been through a lot lately.

Ted woke up in an hour to a note.

"_Good morning, bum! We went off to breakfast and are gonna hit the gym later. Meet us there? –Randy and Cody"_

Ted quickly got ready and went downstairs to eat breakfast. He saw Maryse down the hall, a little bit in front of him. He caught up with her.

"Hey!" He said cheerfully.

Maryse turned around. "Hey" she said softly. She was still upset about her break up with Miz.

"Going to get some breakfast?" Ted asked as they got on the elevator.

"Hold the elevator!" A voice said. The voice soon got on the elevator, it was Eve. Maryse rolled her eyes; she never liked Eve.

"Hey Teddy!" Eve said, touching his arm. "Wow, this is big!" She winked.

"Uh.." Ted was in shock, "hey Eve."

Maryse stepped back from Ted and let out a sigh. _Great, _she thought, _the one nice guy I've talked to since my breakup has some girl all over him_

The elevator opened and Eve gave Ted and hug and left the hotel. Maryse walked out to the breakfast buffet and saw Miz sitting there, alone. Miz's eyes were immediately glued to Maryse.

"Maryse!" he shouted.

Maryse was not in the mood to talk to him or be anywhere near him. She was starving though. She quickly turned to Ted and whispered, "Do you have a car?"

"Um, yeah. Why?" Ted asked.

"Let's go out to eat. Please!"

Ted led Maryse out to his rental car, with Miz calling for her in the back. He noticed how close Maryse and Ted were getting and ran after her. Maryse and Ted were inside the car when Miz appeared.

"Maryse!" Miz banged on her window. "Please, talk to me!"

Maryse rolled her eyes. "Get lost." She said to Miz. "Drive."

Ted drove off, leaving Miz all to himself. "So I guess that's what you've been upset about, huh?" Ted asked, looking for a place to eat.

Maryse let out a sigh, "Yep. Me and uh…we broke up."

"I'm sorry." Trying to comfort her Ted told her something only Cody and Randy knew, "me and my wife recently got a divorce."

"Oh, I am so sorry!" Maryse said.

They found an IHOP and ate there. They talked more about their love life. By the end of breakfast, they both had smiles on their faces.

* * *

**please read and review! i know it shorts and it sucks. :P**

**i'm just gonna quickly end this and start a new one, which i am excited about!**


	3. Chapter 3

A few days have passed since the last time Maryse and Ted had talked. They were now at a different hotel, in a different city. Maryse's room was on the third floor, while Ted was on the fourth.

_Just go ahead up there, Maryse. You can do it!_ Maryse thought to herself. She wanted to go down and eat breakfast with Ted. After a few more pep talks to herself, she finally summed up all the courage to go up to his room and asked. As she was walking down to his room, room 414, she had butterflies in her stomach. She all of a sudden heard Eve's voice, she hid behind a wall, to find that Eve was coming out of Ted's room! _What does she want with him?_

"Thanks for that Ted, we'll have to do it another time!" Eve said with a huge smile on her face.

"No problem, I'll talk to you later." Ted said.

Eve walked away and Maryse's jaw dropped. She quickly walked back to the elevator, but Ted saw her blonde hair.

"Maryse! Hey, wait up!" Ted said, running after the blonde.

Maryse kept walking, holding back tears in her eyes. _Get it together, Maryse! You and Ted were never even dating. He's just a guy._

Ted finally caught up to her. "Hey, Maryse!" Ted had a smile on his face. He missed talking to her. "What are you doing up here?"

Maryse started twirling her hair. She knew what she wanted to say. _Because I really really like you Ted and I want to spend more time with you. _But she wasn't going to say that. "Because, I was just looking for somebody."

"Who?" Ted asked curiously. He was really feeling Maryse.

"Just a friend" Maryse said, pushing the button to the elevator. Once the elevator came both, her and Ted got on.

It was awkward in the elevator. Maryse was upset about Eve and Ted was upset because he thought Maryse liked someone else. Once they got to the dining hall, Eve was already down there. _Oh great_, Maryse rolled her eyes.

Ted pulled her aside. "Maryse," he whispered.

"What?" Maryse said, letting out a sigh.

He stared at her, he was getting lost in her eyes. She was doing the same. Eve walked over.

"Hey Ted!" She said, as she brushed past Ted, feeling up his arm. Maryse stormed away. _Of course Eve would ruin this._

"Maryse, stop!" Ted grabbed her arm. "I don't know what you're thinking, but I think I have a clue. Nothing happened between Eve and I. I just showed her a few moves, that's it."

"Well," Maryse said, pushing her hair back, "she certainly is feeling you and I'm sure you enjoy it!" she turned around and started to get some breakfast.

"Maryse, it's not like that!" He said, coming behind her.

She turned around, "Ted. I like you. I like you a lot." A moment of silence passed by, "Oh my God, I can't believe I just said that." Maryse put her plate of food down and ran for the elevator. Ted just stood there, he was in shock. The French God Maryse liked him, him? He couldn't believe it. When he snapped back into reality, the elevator had already gone up to her floor and was going all the way up. He didn't have any time to spare, so he ran up three flights of stairs, for the girl he liked. Once he got there, he knocked on her door continuously until she opened.

"Ted?" Maryse asked as she opened the door, "why are you out of breath?"

Ted let out a breath, "I just ran three flights."

"Why?" Maryse was not in the mood to talk.

"I like you too. Eve, eve is nothing to me."

Maryse's eyes lid up. "But wh-.."

Ted cut Maryse off with a kiss. Maryse closed her eyes and kissed back. Ted pulled back, "You were saying?"

"Oh, nothing," Maryse said as she leaned back in for another kiss.

Fin.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this! I kinda like the ending. :P

Anyways, new story on Tuesday. (I'm gone Thursday-Monday)

And I am really excited about it. :)

review!


End file.
